


车

by LJJKTH



Category: kookmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJJKTH/pseuds/LJJKTH





	车

朴智旻讨厌金泰亨。  
这大概是因为他爱他。  
他还有个不可告人的癖好，就是喜欢拍金泰亨性爱录像带。  
金泰亨是谁呢。他已经有了3个男人，但依旧纯洁的不可思议。他现男友是朴宝剑，那是个大男孩子气的哥哥，对他也很照顾。他们俩约会后会去ritz-carlton顶楼为他们预留的总统套房，有时候会出人意料地聊一晚上星星、人生，还有苏格拉底，有时候却也什么也不说，脱了衣服就来。  
朴智旻是谁呢。他是金泰亨的对立面。他谁都睡，脏得不行，没得艾滋已经是个奇迹了。他和酒店高管都睡过，就为了在金泰亨的房间装摄像头。他也不知道自己为什么要这样做，但是他就是做了，无可厚非。  
看着屏幕里那个喘着呻吟着叫着哥哥的金泰亨，他硬的不行。他脱下裤子把手伸向自己的性器。他想象着这是金泰亨的手，温柔的大手能够一把攥住他的阴茎。还一边撸一边喃喃喘着，“泰泰，呼嗯，好舒服啊泰泰，嗯啊，你好温柔。”  
这时候就轮到第三个角色，田柾国出场了。他这个人很复杂。他喜欢操朴智旻，因为他骚。他对金泰亨的感情也很复杂，一边嫉妒朴智旻喜欢他而朴宝剑能够拥有他，一边暗自把他当白月光，但是却又想亲手把自己的白月光拉下神坛操到哭着求饶。  
朴智旻疏忽了。他以为没人会在这个点回宿舍他就把存在电脑上的录像投影到电视上了。为什么呢，可能3D环绕音效更好吧。田柾国走进来，看见朴智旻放着金泰亨的录像带在自慰，心里五味杂陈。但是哪儿有放着好端端的5哥不操的道理，敢问你方时赫行吗？你cody行吗？不行。所以我田柾国也不行。  
“哟，哥好兴致啊。”  
朴智旻哼哼唧唧地射了出来，瘫在沙发上喘息。电视上金泰亨的性爱录像还在播放。田柾国见状又激他。  
“哥看了也没用。V哥只喜欢演员哥哥呢。还有哥被人操了这么久，要操人还硬不起来吧。”说完还笑了两声，上前走去抱着朴智旻自己坐在沙发上。  
田柾国的动作可谓是一气呵成。他把朴智旻的裤子内裤扒下来，把身旁的身体乳拿过来给他扩张。此时电视里的金泰亨和朴宝剑正做到高潮，金泰亨满足地发出了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。  
朴智旻受不了这样的身心上双重刺激，断断续续地说，“别在啊啊...这里嗯...回嗯回房间...”  
“怎么了，是不想让你的泰泰看到你这么骚的样子吗？”说罢，田柾国脱下裤子就顶了进去。“这样不是更好吗？你看，你和V哥一起在被操呢...”  
“别啊啊...嗯嗯啊...柾国啊别啊...你是个好孩子...满足哥吧啊啊...”  
“哥下面这张嘴可不是这么说的呢嘻嘻，哥很兴奋吧被泰亨哥这么看，今天水好多呢穴还会收缩。说实话我也很喜欢泰亨哥呢，他一看我我就硬的不行了。嘶，哥你松一点，要被你夹断了。”  
朴智旻听到田柾国这么说，也不再假矜持了。田柾国转过来，让他能够看到电视。相反，他觉得一边看着电视里的金泰亨，一边被田柾国操着，觉得另有一番风味。  
“柾国啊...再用力点啊...再快点...操哥...”  
“哎这就对了嘛，瞧，泰亨哥看着你呢。”  
他们扭头看到了屏幕上的金泰亨。这时他睡了，睫毛在抖动，素颜的他看起来更加纯洁了，而朴宝剑在他旁边看书。他们都感到了一种无形的压力。金泰亨那种与世无争的气质让他像是蒙上了一层朦朦胧胧的美。不像是玉兰那样清高又一览众山小，而是像郁金香那样，懂得人间疾苦，却又不与世俗同流合污。  
他们草草地射了。田柾国把朴智旻抱  
回房间。他不会给他清理，他从来就不是这样的人。他回到客厅把电脑拿走，电视关了，收拾了残局。  
“我回来啦。”正巧这时金泰亨走进了家门。  
“欢迎回来，哥。”田柾国听到自己这么说。


End file.
